ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:D5 class
Okudagram Regarding the "250 meters long" reference on this page, the sad truth is that this display from says it is significantly smaller...more like 75 (!!) meters. --Alan del Beccio 11:41, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Nice catch. I can't make out the numbers, but at least it is somewhere in the two-digit range. -- Cid Highwind 11:49, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Nice catch indeed. Looks like 71 meters to me. --From Andoria with Love 11:56, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Try this cap (I intend on deleting it after we figure out (approximately) what it says). --Alan del Beccio 12:05, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps we can also use the rest of the text. What I can make out is: -- Cid Highwind 12:11, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Vessel type: Klingon ::''Vessel class: Classified ::''Length: 7? M ::''Width: 5? M ::''Displaced Tonnage: Classified ::''Sustained speed: Classified ::''Crew Complement: Standard ::''External Plating: ? 43??4 ? ::''Comp: Diffusion Bonded Monocrystal :Everything is classified! Even the class!!! Those damned Vulcans ''really didn't trust Earth's Starfleet... ;) On a more serious note, seems as if we can't use anything else from that display. If we can't decipher the exact length, I suggest to use "ca. 75m". That can only be wrong by 5 meters... -- Cid Highwind 16:52, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::To me, it looks like 71m for length and somewhere around 50m for the width. --Starchild 17:03, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I updated Cids interpretation -- though I might have to get the DVD out again and tweak the brightness/contrast some to see if I can get the rest. I personally see either 73m or 75m on the graphic for length and either 34m or 54m for the width. I cropped and checked the ratio of width to height on the image and found the scale to be approximately 43:60. Using the approximate length of 75m, the math works out to a width that is very close to 54 meters. Whatever the case, the scale is way off from what the model appears to be on screen, otherwise, according to this graphic, Enterprise should be 3 times longer than the D5. --Alan del Beccio 19:09, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I still think it looks like a 71. It might be 73, though... maybe even 74 (a switch in the number 47). As for the height, I would guess either 50, 54 or 58. But, yeah, go ahead and check the DVD again. :P --From Andoria with Love 03:07, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::"It's not the size that matters..." -- Anonymous ::::After trying old typesetter tricks, I agree with Allan's guess of 75 and 54 (length/width). I'm very sure the last line of the main data block is "COMP: DIFFUSION BONDED MONOCRYSTAL", and adjusted the text above to reflect it. --Aurelius Kirk 15:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) D5 Klothos :''In "Once More Unto the Breach" (DS9), Kor said that his old ship, the IKS Klothos, was a D5 class vessel, but it was seen in "The Time Trap" (TAS) to be a D7 class. This does not present much of a particular problem, however, since Kor's senility was a key focus of the episode, he could have just gotten this minor detail confused in his aged mind. Another possibility is that Kor could have commanded two starships Klothos, just as his rival James Kirk commanded two Enterprises of slightly different classes. '' since this is using TAS, which is not part of the official canon, shouldn't this be in italics? or at least seperated from the rest of the article? -Mithril 01:17, 13 July 2006 (UTC) : TAS is canon here at Memory Alpha. --Alan del Beccio 02:16, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Size discussion again This ship is not 70-ish meters long. I know what the technical readout on the bridge MIGHT say, but in actuality, when you see it close to the Enterprise, it IS much larger than that. So, the 70-ish value is obviously wrong. And, to help those out that can't get past it, does M actually stand for "meters" to the Vulcans, or is it some other sort of measuring unit? At the very least, its equal in size to the NX class. Just watch it onscreen. -- :For the most part, this pretty much explained in the background section, including the scale length used by production, which was scaled about 69% shorter than the Enterprise. Otherwise, it comes down to a matter of precidence, use the production-referenced scale that the sfx team used, or the readable on-screen display. --Alan 13:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Active in 2260s? Kor and the attacked Caleb IV in the 2260s. Though the Klothos looked different from D5 in Enterprise, shouldn't we list the class as being in service through the mid-23rd century? - Mitchz95 (talk) 23:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC)